Cliche Series: Power Outage
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: The power goes out in part of the city and John uses someone else's shower without their knowing.


Title: Cliché Series: Power Outage

Author: Earllyn

Rating: T

Pairing: Well I tried to leave my Sparky ship tendencies out of it but I'm not sure I succeeded. It is supposed to be Elizabeth acting fangirlish, not romantically.

Disclaimer: I SO do not own Atlantis. Especially not Sheppard…sadly.

Author's note: I was feeling fangirlish… I blame the JFT thread at GateWorld…

Betaed by: Celtic Knot

Cliché: There is a power outage in part of Atlantis that makes someone have to shower in someone else's room without their permission.

* * *

John Sheppard was having a very bad day.

It had started the instant he had woken up and discovered that the power in his room had gone out. This made it practically impossible to get ready without injuring himself. Then he had the almost impossible task of getting out of his room -it took ten minutes, but he finally succeeded.

Next, he discovered that the outage was only on his side of the floor. Rodney had been doing an experiment and had blown an Ancient circuit breaker or something. Of course, he was blaming it on Zelenka. After listening to Rodney yelling, and Zelenka yelling back in Czech, for an hour, he had a major headache.

When he went down to the commissary to get his lunch, he discovered that the person usually in charge of lunch was ill. They apparently had not informed the substitute to put a turkey sandwich aside for him, so he had to settle for chicken salad. That just worsened his mood.

By the end of the day, all he wanted to do was have a long, hot shower, and sleep. Unfortunately, even though he was able to get into his room, there was no hot water. Now, the intelligent thing to do would be to wait until morning and hope that things were fixed. John, however, was not thinking intelligently.

He went into the hall and looked around. He could always go to someone's room and ask to use their shower, but that just seemed creepy. Then he looked across the hall and spotted Elizabeth's room. He knew she would be in her office for most of the night, so he could take a quick shower and nobody would know. He grinned and went across the hall.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Elizabeth was dead tired. She had been busy all day dealing with Rodney's power outage and the effects of it. First, she'd had to send teams around to help people escape their rooms. Then there were the minor injuries caused by people falling, complaints, having Rodney practically yell at her when she would ask how he was doing. Too much! All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and hope things were back to normal in the morning.

She entered her room and threw her jacket on her bed. Grabbing her pajamas, she went to the bathroom to shower and change. When the door opened, she was not prepared to find one very naked, very wet John Sheppard in her bathroom. Apparently, he had decided to use her shower. He had yet to notice her as he was rubbing a towel over his head. She was so shocked that she did what any woman would do in her situation. She stared.

She watched as one stream of water made its way _slowly_ down his chest, over the muscles, only to pause for a moment as it pooled in his navel then continued lower. She let out a small whimper.

John gasped and pulled the towel off his head. "Elizabeth!"

"Yeah?" she answered absently, as she was preoccupied with watching the rest of the water turn into drops on his chest and slowly follow the first. Was it so wrong to wish she was a drop of water?

"Um… Can I get dressed?" he asked, wrapping the towel hurriedly around his waist.

She gasped and realized he had caught her staring. His face was an odd shade of red. Hers probably matched it. "Oh. Yes. Of course."

She hurried into her room and sat down on her bed. You would think that she would be outraged at the invasion of her bathroom, but surprisingly… she wasn't.

He came into the room a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry. My room still doesn't have power so I couldn't get any hot water. I had thought you'd be in your office, so…"

She stared at the floor, unable to look him in the face. "No problem. Feel free to use my shower anytime. Just warn me next time." 'Or not,' she thought evilly.

"Yeah. I'll just go now," he said, and left her room.

Elizabeth grinned and went to change, knowing she would be having very good dreams tonight.


End file.
